Promise Day
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Pinako Rockbell muere dejando a Winry a su suerte. Para ella todo esta en ruinas pero una luz iluminara su vida un dia.
1. El Comienzo de un AMOR

El calido viento de la mañana soplaba por todo Rizembool. Al mismo tiempo que movia suavemente el cabello de la chica que se encontraba en el cementerio. Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana. La chica permanecia inmovil mientras observaba la lapida en donde estaba escrito:

_-Pinako Rockbell, gran persona, generosidad de sobra y perfecta mecanica. Descansa en paz._

Los pensamientos de aquella joven cada vez eran mas confusos y nada realistas. Pensaba en estudiar alquimia para resucitarla, pero algo nublaba ese pensamiento, era la consecuencia que deberia suceder, tenia como ejemplo a Ed y Al.

Su mundo estaba devastado, Edward y Alphonse en un largo viaje, sus padres muertos y su abuela a 5 pies bajo tierra. Den murio haces dos años. Ella estaba sola en ese amplio mundo, sin encontrar a alguien que le acompañase y que la apoyara en estos momentos. Los Elric siempre iban de un lado a otro, no habia forma de comunicarse con ellos. El viento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y los pasos de aquella joven mas lentos, pareciera que queria que el viento se la llevase.

Al caer la noche, ella llacia sentada sobre el sofa de la sala observando la puerta de la entrada, mientras tenia una tarta de manzana en las piernas, pareciera que esperara a alguien. Esperaba y esperaba pero nadie llegaba. Se levanto dispuesta a renunciar a su espera y a irse a dormir para ver si tendria mejor suerte, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta.

La joven se dispuso a abrir, pues tenia claro que no seria Edward y si era el, solo querria un mantenimiento para volverse a ir. Al abrir la puerta se topo con Edward quien estaba mojado por la lluvia que al medio dia habia comenzado a caer.

- Win, ¿Como estas? - pregunto Edward al ver a su amiga en la puerta - espero no haberte molestado.  
-...- la chica permanecia callada mientras dos lagrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla - entra, comenzare con tu automail en unos momentos.  
- Mi automail no tiene nada descompuesto - dijo el con una deslumbrante sonrisa la cual cambio por un semblante triste - lamento lo de la tia Pinako - al pronunciar estas palabras Winry se hecho a llorar cayendo de rodillas, lo cual Edward procedio a abrazarla.  
- Ella era todo lo que me quedaba... - decia entre sollozos  
-¿Que hay de mi y mi hermano? - dijo Alphonse entrando a la casa, con todo su cuerpo de vuelta.  
- Al, tu cuerpo...  
- Todos somos familia y este es nuestro hogar. ¿No era eso lo que nos decias? - le dijo Edward mirandola a los ojos y posando un beso sobre sus labios - Dont Worry. Be Happy. Te dije un dia que prepararas una tarta de manzana y me esperaras. ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?


	2. Amor Entre Llanto

Edward mantenia a Winry en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos mientras ella se desahogaba llorando en su pecho. Alphonse se sentia muy feliz por su hermano pero muy triste y angustiado por Winry. Le hacia falta Pinako. Winry lloraba descomunalmente mientras Edward le dedicaba bellas palabras alentadoras para tratar de cesar su llanto.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta Winry ya estaba profundamente dormida, era como un angel, sus mejillas color pastel y su cabello ligeramente despeindo. Edward tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se levanto con Winry en brazos y la llevo a la cama para acostarla y dejar que se sumiera en sus sueños...en sus dulces sueños... y permaneciera tranquila por el resto del dia.

-Espero que permanescas asi de tranquila toda la tarde Win. – le susurro Edward mientras la depositaba en la cama suavemente siendo observado por Alphonse.

- Fue una declaracion inesperada la que le hiciste a Winry – comento con voz baja Alphonse – pero me siento muy feliz. Al fin pudiste declarartele a Win, aunque el momento no fue como en un cuento de hadas.

- Eso es imposible Al. Las hadas no existen.

Esa tarde fue una tranquila, por primera vez, para los hermanos. La lluvia seguia cayendo levemente, despacio, suave y susurrante. Edward estaba acostado en su cama mientras observaba a Alphonse leer placidamente un libro nuevo que habia comprado en Central. Edward estaba pensando en la vida que tendria de ahora en adelante, con su hermano...con Winry.

El sol se iba poniendo lentamente, permitiendolo a las personas contemplar el bello paisaje lleno de naturaleza, lleno de vida. Edward se habia levantado de su cama para poder ver como el sol se ponia desde su ventana y sonreir levemente. Alphonse se habia puesto muy contento por poder sentir nuevamente esa sensacion que por tanto tiempo anehlo. El sentirse humano nuevamente.

-¿Se siente bien no? – cuestiono Edward al ver la sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro de su hermano.

- Si. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia esta sensacion tan agradable – respondio sin despergar la vista del horizonte - ¿Dejaras la milicia? Ahora que me acuerdo aprovecho para preguntarte.

- No. – dicho esto Alphonse se sorprendio un poco – ahora que Mustang es el fuhrer, supongo que estaria bien. Ademas...de algun lugar debo conseguir dinero.

- Deberiamos hablar con Winry sobre el futuro. – recomendo Alphonse a su hermano.

- Por ahora no. Ella esta muy delicada en estos momentos.

Llego la mañana del dia siguiente, una mañana fria y arropadora, los finos e intensos rayos del sol aun no salian cuando Edward ya estaba despierto y se encontraba en la sala preparando algo para comer. Traia como vestimenta su clasico abrigo rojo y unos pantalones estilo pijamas. Edward trato de hacer silencio para no despertar a Winry o a Alphonse, pero al voltearse se topo con ella frente a frente.

-Win.¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunto preocupado – deberias estar dormida.

- Gracias... – dijo por lo bajo la chica.

- Huh? – cuestiono confundido Edward.

- Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi Ed. Yo...yo...

To Be Continued...

**hola a todo mi publico lector. El segundo cap d este fic, la verdad era que el fic estaba destinado a ser un One-shoot, pero despues de todo lo continue. Le esperan como cuatro o cinco caps mas al fic. psen buenas**


	3. Futari No Love Style

Llego la mañana del dia siguiente, una mañana fria y arropadora, los finos e intensos rayos del sol aun no salian cuando Edward ya estaba despierto y se encontraba en la sala preparando algo para comer. Traia como vestimenta su clasico abrigo rojo y unos pantalones estilo pijamas. Edward trato de hacer silencio para no despertar a Winry o a Alphonse, pero al voltearse se topo con ella frente a frente.

-Win.¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunto preocupado – deberias estar dormida.

- Gracias... – dijo por lo bajo la chica.

- Huh? – cuestiono confundido Edward.

- Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi Ed. Yo...yo... – decia tartamudeando Winry mientras mantenia la mirada al suelo – yo te... – Winry detuvo su platica con Edward cuando noto que este no la estaba escuchando, dio un suspiro y solo atino a preguntarle - ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?

- Pensaba en el pasado, cuando eramos apenas unos pequeños niños. Solo pensaba en eso, recordando aquellos momentos – le respondio Edward con la mirada fija en una foto que habia colgada en la pared. Edward, al decir esto, causo que Winry sonriera debilmente.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme al patio trasero Ed? Onegai – pregunto Winry con el tono de voz bajo.

- Claro Win, porque no.

Winry tomo a Edward de las manos y se encamino al patio trasero como antes habia dicho. Todo estaba oscuro debido a que aun el sol no salia, el fresco viento de la mañana causaba frio a Winry, por lo que Edward procedio a prestarle su abrigo a la chica. Se ubicaron en un punto debajo de un arbol que habia, se sentaron debajo de este y miraron al aun oscuro cielo.

Una fina lluvia comenzo a caer, mas no era intensa, era calmada. Edward observaba a Winry esperando a que ella le dijera algo, una seña, un gesto, un sonido...ella se quedo tranquila delante de aquel chico de cabellera rubia. Se acerco unos diez centimetros al muchacho, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta quedar delante, mur cerca, suyo. Winry apreto fuertemente la mano de Edward en señal de que no queria que el se marchara nuevamente. Edward abrazo a Winry para compartir el calor con ella, despues de notar que esta estaba nuevamente llorando.

-No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez...no lo hagas... – susurraba suavemente Winry mientras escondia su rostro en el pecho de Edward. No queria que el la viera asi.

Edward coloco su mano en la cabeza de Winry acariciandola y le dedico dulces palabras de aliento a la chica. Ella se separo de el unos tres centimetrossin mirarlo.

-Edward yo te amo – le dijo Winry mientras continuaba mirando hacia abajo.

**Si lo consideran muy corto, solo diganme que lo pongo de cuatro mil palabras xD. Este es el tercer capi de este fic, les aviso que estoy en temporada de examenes (solo tengo 13 años escuela, tonta escuela. .) Como voy a otro nivel academico me esperan muchas pruebas, jeje, DECEENME SUERTE!**

**Sayonara nos leeremos luego.  
**


	4. Ame No Love

Aquel momento de comprension entre los dos jovenes era como un sueño hecho realidad. Edward habia escuchado las palabras que por tanto tiempo habia anhelado ''te amo'', ya no la veria como a una amiga, ya desde hace un tiempo no lo hacia. Edward ejo caer un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas, primera vez despues de tanto tiempo. Tomo a Winry en sus brazos y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, la hiso sentir que ella le pertenecia a el y el a ella, sus aromas se mezclaron por la cercania que ambos mantuvian, a eso se le llamaba amor. Al cabo ya de unos minutos la lluvia comenzo a caer mas de prisa, cada ves mas y mas, obligando a Edward y a Winry a entrar rapidamente a la casa para no enfermarse, cosa que Edward no pudo evitar ya que no traia abrigo alguno.

Alphonse les estaba esperando en la cocina ya con el desayuno preparado para brindarselos a cada uno, el tenia una sonrisa media picarona bien marcada en su rostro el sabia perfectamente lo que su hermano y Winry estaban haciendo afuera de la casa, despues de todo...¿Que espia no sabe que hace el espiado?

Edward solto a Winry de golpe y dejo que ella se sentara en la silla del comedor para comer su desayuno. Edward se sento en la silla de al lado de Winry a esperar por su desayuno, cuando Alphonse lo trajo lo sirvio y se sento a desayunar junto con Edward y Winry.

Terminado el desayuno Winry fue a lavar los platos mientras que Edward y Alphonse salieron a cortar leña para la chimenea, para cesar el frio que habia dentro de la casa.

-No desperdicias ni un solo momento hermano – dijo Alphonse con un tono picaron.

- No me molestes – respondio Edward sonrojado mientras seguia cortando la leña. – el cumple años de Winry se esta acercando. Deberiamos regalarle algo lindo.

- Si... – respondio Alphonse – pero nada de fiestas, la tia Pinako solo tiene dos meses de fallecida, seria un inrespeto a su memoria.

- Tienes razon – dijo Edward – Winry no a vuelto a sonreir desde entonces. – dijo un poco triste el mayor de los hermanos – iremos al pueblo a comprarle algo lindo.

- ¿Ella se quedara sola aqui? – cuestiono Alphonse mientras observaba a su hermano cortar la leña.

- Solo sera por unos momentos Al...ademas, esta es su casa y dudo mucho que pueda sentirse incomoda.

- Incomoda no hermano, sola.

Pasaron tres horas, y la lluvia que antes habia caido comenzo a caer nuevamente pero muy intensamente Edward y Alphonse, sin importarles como estuviera el tiempo, salieron por el regalo de Winry. Se despidieron de ella y le informaron que irian a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban, ella les encargo una variedad de alimentos por que la despensa estab avacia y habia que hacer las compras del mes quedando ella completamente sola en la casa.

Edward y Alphonse, desde el punto de vista de Winry, tardaban mas de lo normal, la lluvia ya habia cesado, era de noche, eran las diez de la noche y Edward y Alphonse aun no llegaban a la casa. Winry, undida enuna inmensa preocupacion, subio al techo para observar el cendero, el camino, por donde se llegaba a la casa. Apreto fuertemente el collar que varios años atras Edward le habia regalado como regalo de cumpleaños. Paso mas de media hora esperando el regreso de los hermanos, cosa que no llegaba. Un par de lagrimas se resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas, junto sus piernas y escondio su rostro entre ellas.

-¿Porque estas llorando? – pregunto Edward sentandose al lado de ella.

- Edward – dijo alegre – pero...¿En que momento llegaste?

- Hace una hora – respondio – lo que paso fue que Alphonse y yo entramos por atras.

- Idiota...- dijo ella secandose las lagrimas y recostandose en su pecho – no saben decir ¡Tadaima! O algo asi...

- Lo siento Win - dijo seguido de un beso para luego recostarse del tejado con ella en brazos – es que este era mi dia prometido. No podia revelar esta sorpresa.

_**FIN**_

_**EL DIA DE HOY, EDWARD Y WINRY JURARON AMARSE POR LA ETERNIDAD...PONIENDO ASI, LA FECHA DE SU MATRIMONIO.**_

CREDITOS xD

Historia: Winry1Elric (Laura)

Algunas Ideas: Sheyla (Hermana) Yanni-Edward11

Apoyo Moral XD: Todos los lectores.

**Hola, aqui dejo el FINAL TT-TT de este bello fic, el mas exitoso que es excribido hasta ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, pero no se preocupen, quiza aya continuacion...por ahora estoy centralizada en mis dos nuevos fics, la verdad es que las ideas de EdxWin fluyen con frecuencia en mi mente xD es en serio...¬_¬... Nos veremos luego. Que pasen muy buen dia\tarde\noche. Sayonara.**


End file.
